


Все, за что меня разыскивают

by Alnaira



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Future Fic, Wordcount: 100-500, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira





	Все, за что меня разыскивают

После ссылки на остров Врангеля лояльность Хелен к Конклаву теплится едва-едва, в остывших углях и то больше искр. Аликанте, многобашенный Город Стекла, все еще прекрасен, но сердце у него черное от некроза.

Семья любит Хелен. Они потеряли Марка, Конклав не стал за него сражаться.

Алина любит Хелен. Она разделила с ней годы изгнания. 

Между Аликанте и Лос-Анджелесом Хелен встречает Клэри. Пять лет назад они не были подругами, теперь же, захлебываясь словами, говорят о войне, прошлой и грядущей, о черном гниющем сердце и гонке Дикой Охоты. У Клэри Фэйрчайлд (Клэри Моргенштерн, шепчет голос в голове Хелен, тот, что дал ей заостренные уши, голос крови) тоже есть брат.

Убивая демонов между Аликанте и Лос-Анджелесом, они говорят о войне. Волосы Клэри — красный дым, Геосфорос в её руке еще краснее. Кровь, шепчет голос в голове Хелен, кровь гуще воды, сильнее гнили. Она отводит назад волосы Клэри, когда в адреналиновой горячке целует её снова и снова. Это не то же самое, что с Алиной, это не делает их подругами, едва ли сообщницами. 

Клэри мечтает о спасении, а Хелен знает, что ей предложить.

Они никогда не говорят о любви.


End file.
